Different display devices may be configured to display video content at different display resolutions. Further, the video itself may be any of a variety of possible resolutions. Thus, it may be difficult to display video of a higher resolution (e.g., high-definition video) on a smaller display, such as that of a mobile communication device. One approach is then to lower the resolution of the video to a resolution capable of being displayed by the mobile communication device; however, the viewer may no longer be able to clearly see items in the video given the lower resolution and small size of the display. Another approach is to view a portion of the video in a zoomed view. However, items of interest on the screen are typically not stagnant within the frame, thus it may be cumbersome for the viewer to continually adjust which portion of the video they desire to view. Furthermore, when watching extremely high resolution video, the viewer may wish to focus on specific subregions of the video stream even on output devices with large screens.